Everything Happens for a Reason
by danima28
Summary: Someone unexpected appears at camp half-blood. Unfortunately for Annabeth, she had kicked the wrong guy's butt. In her desperate time of need, she calls out to Percy, the son of Poseidon; can he help? (-I had no idea what to write for the summary.. I don't really want to give much away) please note that it is rated M for future chapters.. includes: violence, gore and rape. enjoy:)


Hiya This is a PercyxAnnabeth fanfic. Please bear in mind that I have only seen the movies. However, I mean to read the books too. I am only on the first book, so this story comes from the current knowledge I have of the series. I really hope you enjoy. Please R&R if you can. :::::::

Chapter 1.

I strolled along the premises of camp half-blood, lost within the endless chains of my thoughts. As daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom, I am often left alone to process tactics and possible situations that may occur in battle in my head. I have considered almost every probable outcome and can now create a logical guess of what my enemy's next move shall be. With this knowledge, I then evade, or attack them in a way that will wound them the most. However what happened to me next is something I did not, or could ever predict…

I stared into the magnificent, calm blue lake and it immediately reminded me of Percy. A warm, mellow feeling started to bubble inside my stomach as I thought of him and his mesmerizing eyes, as blue as the ocean. I don't know, but something about Percy just made me feel like everything was going to be alright. When I looked at him; I felt at peace. I _knew_ that Percy would _always_ come to save and protect his friends if ever they were in trouble.

Whilst gazing out at the lake, I inhaled deeply and let out a long sigh. It was relatively dark and I had suspected that everyone in camp hand returned back to their cabins. The air was fresh yet relatively warm. Only until the wind lightly breezed past me did it feel a little chilly. It was satisfyingly quiet. The only audible sounds were the whistling of the wind and the rustle of the leaves. Occasionally I would hear the distant laughs from my camp mates who had not disappeared off to their cabins just yet.

Still buried in my thoughts, I didn't notice that someone had approached me from behind. That was until I felt their arm snake around my waist. But before I could even scream, my mouth was covered by a large and nimble hand. I guessed that this hand belong to a male, due to his muscular and bony fingers as well as the impossibly strong arm that was tightly wrapped around my torso. I struggled violently against his firm hold. It was hopeless. I attempted to let out a scream; which was also hopeless, for all that came out was a muffled cry.

"Stop struggling," grumbled a low and rough voice from behind. He had whispered it right next my ear. I could feel his hot and uneven breaths on my neck and involuntarily shivered. I ceased all movements when I had realised that I knew who this voice belonged to. Immediately, with all the strength I had, I ripped my arm from his grasp and relentlessly elbowed him in the gut. He wasn't expecting this, and in turn, was pushed a few metres back from the force. He let out a raspy moan as he doubled over in pain.

"Luke?!" I hissed, taken aback.

Although it was dark and I could barely see his face, I knew it was him. But _how_ was it him? _How_ could he have gotten here? After we had defeated Kronos, I was sure that he had somehow managed to end up in the home of the giant cyclops that we had trapped by blocking his only entrance with a massive boulder, thus trapping Luke as well. As he regained his posture, the sharp definitions of one half of his features glowed from the luminous lights of the camp. Despite the darkness, I could tell he was smirking at me. It was creepy. Shivers rolled all the way down my spine.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" he spoke softly, as if what just occurred literally seconds ago never happened. He appeared to be calm and relaxed, yet his aura gave off a sense more evil than Kronos himself. The words he said reminded me of our last encounter, when Grover had just been kidnapped and we had intended to save him, _without_ being discovered _._ However things did not go as planned and we were found out not long after we had arrived. I subconsciously cringed as I remembered what his next words were.

" _You look good," He stated as he eyed me from head to toe, smirking all the while. I could feel Percy fidgeting beside me, blatantly irritated by Luke's words. I shifted awkwardly also, feeling his piercing gaze burn on my skin._

Bringing myself back to the current situation, I noticed that Luke was slowly stepping to his right. I echoed this action.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, desperately trying to hide the wobble in my voice. I saw that he, once again, had taken another step to his right. Like before, I did the same. He did not answer my question, but instead reached into his trouser pocket. He brought forward the item he was now holding. It was shaped in the form of some sort of disc. It was shiny and gold, embedded with many different shapes and other configurations. The middle, however, emitted an unnatural, luminous sea-green glow.

 _Teleportation?_ I thought, suddenly remembering something Percy had mentioned to me once. He said that after defeating the Colchis Bull, Luke had appeared before him, in a flash of green light. Then, after exchanging some meaningless words and threats, he had disappeared by the same green glow. I concluded that Luke must have escaped the home of the cyclops with this device.

"Would've been dead; if it weren't for this thing," he said gratefully as he looked down. His expression was a little more sympathetic now.

"You've got no one to blame but yourself, Luke." I snapped, anger boiling up inside of me. " _You_ were the one to take the Golden Fleece; _you_ were the one to revive Kronos." _None of this would've happened if it weren't for him._ I thought to myself silently. The corners of his mouth pulled into another smirk and I gave him a menacing glare. I was aware that he had taken another step to the right, and so I did too.

"True," he humoured, raising his eyebrow an inch. A flash of his pearly white teeth shone through the darkness from his sickening smile. "Things did not _quite_ go as planned," he confessed.

"By 'quite' do you mean the fact that you got _eaten_ by your own _uncle_?" I spat, the hate practically _dripping_ from my words. "And then almost _devoured_ by a Cyclops?" I quickly added. He laughed. He shook his head and looked down at his feet, as he had yet again taken another step to the right. It now looked as if we were rotating in a small, circular formation. I stepped to the right also. His posture remained calm and relaxed, whilst I was alert and ready to pounce.

"Ah, come on now, Annabeth" He said loudly, a noticeable tone of amusement in his voice. "Why are you giving me all of this hate? I am -like- your older brother after all." He mocked, obviously referring to the time when we were kids. I cringed, a slight emptiness in my heart. Memories of our time together as kids all came flooding into my head.

"Shut up, Luke!" was the only response I could think of. He laughed again, staring straight into my blue eyes. For some reason, I felt the need to turn away from his intense stare. When I did I had realised we had almost made a complete rotation and we were now parallel to each other once again. Instead of stepping to the right, this time, he stepped forward. Now, he was only centimetres from my face. I looked up to find his narrowed eyes looking down on me, and his evil smirk had been replaced with a stone, cold glare.

" _Or what?_ " he challenged. It was barely a whisper, but I could hear how rough and coarse his voice was. It sent butterflies raging through my stomach, but I continued to gaze up into his eyes and refused to give in this time. "You gonna get Percy to come kick my butt?" he continued, his ominous glare felt like a million knives. The words he spoke were humiliating; especially since they came out of _his_ mouth so, I tore my eyes away from his and looked at the ground. Anger was rising up inside me. " _Huh?!"_ he teased, his voice straining and breaking a bit from the sudden change in volume. He peered down at me, now only _inches_ away. I clenched my fists. "You should just go back to the kitchen and wave your ass about like all women should."

 _Snap._

As if something had just been triggered inside me, I swung at him, hitting him square in the jaw with unbelievable force. He stumbled back a bit and put his hand to his jaw. He did not get long to recollect himself because I had already swung my knee forward at full force and into his gut. He doubled over in pain, and was then reduced to his knees. As I saw him bring his head up, I turned around. Slowly, I raised my leg. Then, with all the power I could muster, I swung it round, hitting him directly on the side of his head. The momentum caused his body to fly to the left a few centimetres. Despite the dull ache in my foot from the hit, satisfaction washed over me as I stared at his unmoving form.

 _Out cold._ I thought bitterly. I was panting heavily, and stared at his motionless body for a while. Finally, I relaxed my position and my breathing evened out. I decide it was time I headed back to my cabin, not caring about the limp figure behind me. I figured that when he wakes up, which could be quite soon, he could just use his green teleportation device to get him back to a safer place. I didn't know where that would be, but neither did I care. I turned and started to head back to camp.

 _What the hell did Luke want anyw-_

My thoughts were interrupted as a hand was clamped over my mouth yet again. This time, my attacker had brought both my arms behind my back and had secured them in place by putting his other arm around my elbows. I struggled viciously against his firm hold, which was much stronger than the last. I could hear his devilish laugh from behind me.

"Did you really thinkyou could beat me with just _that_?" he growled. "You just made me, very, _very,_ angry." He hissed into my ear, the heat from his breath sending shivers through my spine. Fear struck me as I realised that this time I may not escape from his clutches. I wriggled my head about enough to free my mouth and regain speech. With nothing else I could do, I screamed out at the top of my lungs.

" _PERCY!"_

I heard it echo through the mountains before being enveloped in a luminous green light. My vision of camp half-blood was being taken over by the illuminous green glow until it was no longer visible. After that, everything went black.

A/N

HI GUYS!

So it's pretty late at night now and I have just finished the first paragraph! I hoped you find this chapter interesting enough AND IM SORRY that this chapter doesn't actually involve any percyxannabeth moments. But fear not; that comes later on… ;)

Please tell me what you think of my story! Also please forgive me for any spelling or grammar mistakes! I did go through the story a few times but some things may have slipped past me.

What do you think Luke is after? Shall I do Percy's POV for the next chapter (it may be quite a small chapter though…)? Or shall I carry on with Annabeth's POV? Speaking of length, did you think this chapter was too short, too long?

Please tell me what your opinions are. It would really, really help me.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
